Discoveries
by unabletothinkofagoodpenname
Summary: What if Edward wasn't in Italy in New Moon? Actually in U.S., meeting another vampire clan on iffy relationships. Does Edward find new love, despite his pain leaving Bella? Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

"Pootie! Shut up!"

Pootie always barked whenever Sadie's friend Antoinette, otherwise know as Nettie, came over.

"I'll be right back, Nettie." Sadie picked up the little Chihuahua and locked it in her room.

"Man, Net. My dog is wack." Sadie said once she was back down the stairs. "I know! I can still hear its little bark coming from your room!" Nettie replied. "It's weird that she barks at you so much. Normally Pootie is like, really friendly. It's not like there's anything wrong with you, right?" Sadie questioned.

"Naw, of course not." Nettie answered in a softer tone then usual.

After that they dropped the topic and moved on to other things of more importance.

Since Sadie and Nettie weren't very big chatter boxes, soon boredom overcame them and there more relevant trouble making side would come into action.

"I'm tired of sitting here." Nettie said.

"Ya, same. Wanna head over to the mall?" Sadie suggested.

"Sure. I'll get my brother to drive us over there." Nettie said.

Sadie and Nettie slipped into the back of her brother's dumpy old Volkswagen. "To the mall, my brother dear!" Nettie directed. Sadie gave Nettie a strange look. "I have to be nice to him if I want any more rides" Nettie whispered into Sadie's ear. Sadie nodded to represent her understanding.

"Hey!" Rick said. "I heard that, Nettie! Which now means that Sadie owes me too." And he winked in her direction.

(Rick had the major hots for Sadie, even though she was a year younger then him.)

They soon rolled up in front of the food court.

"Well, here you go. Please step out of the chariot." Rick said sarcastically. Nettie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I'll call you around 8 or 9 to pick us up, Rick." Nettie told him. "Aight. I'll be waiting for your call. And it better not be from the county jail!" Rick joked.

It won't be. Sadie thought.

They wouldn't get in too much trouble tonight.

" Wanna grab a bite to eat? We're already in the area." Nettie asked Sadie.

"Sounds good! I'm hungry."

Sadie and Nettie scrounged up 5 bucks each, heading to McDonald's because they knew they could get a cheap meal there.

Sadie took a big bite into her double cheeseburger. Nettie looked at her, looking amazed. Then she said a simple "Wow." Sadie didn't ever understand why Nettie never ate when she was around, and why she seemed so amazed when she bit it to something. No sense at all.

Sadie quickly finished her burger. She was tired of being stared at. "So.... Nettie.... whanna stare at some boys instead of me?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. Ya, boys sound tasty."

_What? _Sadie thought

They walked around the mall, keeping their eyes open for a decent boy(s).

"Oooo there's some! I think I know them too!" Nettie said, then pointed to the left. A few skater-Goth type boys were heading over to PacSun.

"Who are they?" Sadie questioned.

"Oh, uhm, they're just some guys I used to hang out with. The one I was closest to was Edward. He's the one with the real pale skin and dark hair."

_Wow. _Sadie thought. _Why can't I ever meet anyone like that?_

Sadie looked at Edward again. He was so beautiful..... In an almost frightening way.

_Hm. That's strange; he looks kind of like Nettie._

Nettie and Edward both had the same pale skin and dark hair. And Nettie did frighten her, as much as she hated to admit it. She frightened Pootie too.

"Hey, Nettie, are you related to Edward or something? You guys look alike." said Sadie.

"Well, no, I mean, kind of. Like, humans are all related to each other somehow, so I guess that Edward and me could be related. Not directly, by any means of course...." and Nettie babbled on about being related and a bunch of other crap.

_What the heck? _Sadie thought. _Did she just refer to herself as not being human?_

_No, of course not. What else would Nettie even be?_

Sadie found herself staring at Edward again, looking for clues.

_If she's not human, Edward isn't either._

Sadie mainly used that, though, as an excuse for herself to stare at him longer.

Soon, Sadie was swimming in Edward's eyes unconsciously, but quickly jolted back into reality.

_Wow, he just pulls you in. Hm... That's strange.... His eyes are completely black._

Sadie kept looking at him as inconspicuously as she could, looking to see if she could distinguish the pupil in his eye.

_Nope. Completely black._

The realization of this scared Sadie.

"Erm, Nettie? I'm going to go walk over to Kohls, my mom wanted me to pick something up for her."

"Oh sure... Wait a sec.... Isn't your mom in Spain?"

"Well, ya, uh, I'm going to send it to her, of course." Sadie quickly lied.

Nettie scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Right. O.K. then, I'll meet you there, I guess." Nettie replied.

Sadie walked as fast as she could without looking like she was running away from someone. You just had to look like you knew what you were doing.

Sadie sighed with relief as she stepped into Kohls.

_O.K., I'm here. Now what?_

She didn't really plan that far ahead. She couldn't just ditch Nettie.

After contemplating the options for a few minutes, Sadie decided to just go back to Nettie. Why should she be scared, anyways? She realized. Sadie concluded that she might as well figure out what is going on, even if it were dangerous for some reason. After all, she really didn't have anything going for her in life.

_That's right! _Sadie remembered. _I need to forge my dad's signature on my report card later tonight._

Sadie walked out of Kohls and tricked those security things again.

_Look, _She said to the security things in her mind to make herself feel less guilty. _Just tell the boss of Kohls, or whatever the persons called, to stop making cute shirts, aight?_

"Sadie!"

Sadie instinctively put the shirt in her coat pocket, but relaxed when she realized it was just Nettie.

"Oh, you scared me for a second! I didn't realize it was you, Nettie."

"Who else would it be? The cops? Don't think I didn't see that. Seriously, Sadie, you should really leave the whole shoplifting deal to me. You're not the stealthiest person in the neighborhood, you know." Nettie said, in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Yea yea." Sadie said.

Sadie didn't really get how she could be frightened of Nettie when Nettie was always looking out for her.

"So, do you want me to ring up Rick now? It's about 8:30." Nettie asked.

"Sure. But is everything alright with Edward? You got back here faster than I thought." said Sadie.

"Oh. Well, uh, lets talk about that later... It's really not a good time." Nettie stuttered.

Nettie pulled out her phone and dialed Rick's cell phone number.

"Hey, Rick?"

Sadie could hear the whole conversation. Nettie always had her cell phone volume up extra loud.

_Rick: Ya, it's me._

_Nettie: Hey, were all done here, could we get a ride now?_

_Rick: Sure. Good timing, I'm right at the restaurant across the street._

_Nettie: Why? Were going to the forest tomorrow, you know._

_Rick: Well, you know my girlfriends. They're the ones who eat these burgers and crap._

_Nettie: Right. So you'll be here soon?_

_Rick: Give me 5 minutes, I'll meet you outside the food court._

_Rick: Oh, and have you hooked me up with Sadie yet?_

_Nettie: NO! And I am not planning on it anytime soon._

_Rick: Fine, fine. I could just eat her up though. I mean, not literally or anything._

_Nettie: Haha. Good. I would hope you wouldn't. See you._

_*click*_

"Alright, Sade, Rick will be outside the food court real soon here, so lets head on over there." Nettie said.

"Uh-hu." murmured Sadie.

_What is going on? Rick doesn't eat our food either, but he could eat me up, and him and Nettie are going to the forest for food. What are they? _

Sadie was extremely tempted to ask Nettie why they go to the forest and all the other questions about this very odd phone call, but knew she couldn't.

1. They were questions that were uncomfortable to ask, and what Sadie assumed uncomfortable to answer.

2. Sadie didn't want Nettie to figure out she eavesdropped on all her phone calls.

Sadie accidentally gave Nettie a nervous glance.

Nettie returned it with a sly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Edward isn't playing a big role yet, but he will soon later on in the story just hold tight.**

**Enjoy! Review please!  
**

* * *

Rick picked up Nettie and Sadie within a few minutes. They both hopped into the car.

"Hey Sadie, Nettie, how was the mall?" Rick asked. "Oh my god Rick, you wont believe this, but I saw our old _friend_" Nettie said in a certain tone only Rick was supposed to understand "Edward."

Rick stiffened in the front seat.

"Oh, really, heh, that's uhm, cool Net." Rick replied uncomfortably, while pressing his foot on the gas a little harder.

_Hmm. You'd think someone who wasn't human would be a little bit better at lying and such._ Thought Sadie.

The drive back to Sadie's house felt like hours to her. A cold silence lay across the car, very unusual for the three.

Sadie's speculation on her friends caused her to stare a little more at Rick in the car.

_Wow. I never noticed how beautiful he really was. Now that I do, its kind of a turn off because he isn't human. Just my luck._

Her stomach churned with a desire to get closer to Rick after staring at him so long. She fought in her mind to calm down her body, but couldn't.

After they finally arrived at Sadie's house, Nettie's face flashed with a look of realization. Nettie turned towards Rick and glared at him till he turned around. Rick saw it and immediately recoiled against the stare.

At that same time, Sadie lost the urge to get closer to Rick and walked inside, utterly confused, thoughts racing through her head.

Sadie walked inside her house and stared outside the front window.

Nettie and Rick were standing outside their car, and Nettie was screaming at Rick.

"Damn it, Rick! I told you I would hook her up with you if you really wanted, you can't resort to that! She gets it more than you think! She is catching on! And I know you can't resist her smell very well. You CAN'T do that. Please. She is my friend, and I don't want her killed because she found out."

"Ugh. Nettie, what do you expect from me? You know how much I love her, and are you really going to get her with me? No. Don't think I don't know you haven't gotten over us."

Nettie sighed. "Aw, come on. Like you've gotten over it? Don't you want to go back?"

Rick looked at her, contemplating something.

"We already have."

Then, Rick embraced Nettie and kissed her.

_Eww.. _Sadie thought _I thought they were siblings.._


	3. Chapter 3

Back inside, Sadie felt like she was going to puke. It was times like this that she wished she were more ignorant. Life would be so much easier.

Sadie reluctantly looked back outside to see if they had left. Peering out the curtains, she saw Nettie and Rick getting in the car.

Nettie looked back at the house, and saw Sadie's curtains opena bit. Staring for a bit, she wondered why they would be open. They were always shut tight. Her eyes were focusing on it, and then she saw Sadie's eyes, full of things Nettie knew she shouldn't be thinking about.

_Thank god Rick didn't see her. _Thought Nettie.

"Uh, Rick? I think we should hurry up and get going. Before anyone asks us what the racket is." Nettie said to Rick. _Anything to get us away from here_, Nettie told herself.

Sadie turned away from the curtains, closing them how they should have stayed since she got home.

_I can't believe she saw me. _

Sadie wasn't sure how to handle it. Would Nettie come after her?

No, a better question, What the hell are Rick and Nettie? Determined to find out, Sadie walked into her room, locking the door behind her and flopped onto her bed. In her mind, she tried to figure out a plan to get Nettie to tell her what's going on.

_I could confront her. Call her, maybe. That's how a norma- I mean, that's how I could do it._

Sadie convinced herself that would be the way to go, even though in the back of her mind she knew it just wasn't going to be that easy. Who was she kidding? If anything, the world was kidding her.

_Hell, I am just a joke. _She thought as she closed her eyes and rolled over on her side.

A couple minutes passed by and Sadie just knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She opened her eyes to turn on her lamp and read but instead,

"NETTIE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't scream, Sadie, honey, wouldn't want to wake up your daddy." Nettie said in too smooth of a voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I AM-" Sadie attempted to try and finish her sentence, but couldn't, her voice muffled by Nettie's hand over her mouth.

"Look, you're going to have to be quiet if you want answers. First, tell me what you saw. How you felt. Everything that happened earlier."

Sadie gulped. _Do I tell her everything? Or hold back?_ She thought. "Well, uhm, I..." Sadie began to talk, her voice quivering. "Well, how about this. I tell you one thing, and you explain." Sadie said, pointing at Nettie.

"Mmm. Yea. Right. No. That's not going to work." Nettie condescendingly replied.

"O.K. then, I will remain silent." Sadie said confidently, but feeling very afraid.

They both glared at each other, waiting for one person to crack and say something.

"O.K., Sadie, I guess what you suggested is fine." Nettie said, defeated. Sadie smirked glad she won the fight.

"Hm. Where should I start? Oh, right. First of all, I saw you passionately kissing your brother."

"Heh. Brother. Right." Nettie muttered under her breath. "Well... were not related."

"Oh, O.K. Now there's not so much puke in my mouth. Thank God." Sadie breathed in relief.

"What did you see next?" Nettie demanded.

"Well, I heard you and your brother saying tasty when talking about people, and eating people up. Don't try and give me a crap explanation for this one." Sadie narrowed her eyes.

"My family has always said that." Nettie said.

"Is your family human?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't they be?" Nettie questioned.

"Hmm. Let me try this again." Said Sadie.

"Was your family human?" she questioned.

"Yup. Wait, I mean-" Nettie tried to backtrack.

"HAH! Gotcha! You were, so you aren't now. So what are you?" Sadie said, feeling satisfied with her work.

"Nice try, Sadie. But do you realize how wild this claim is? Ridiculous? Stuff like that just isn't so." Nettie shook her head.

"But it all clicks!" Sadie said, reassuring herself. She wasn't about to let Nettie mess with her mind without a fight.

"Uh huh. So does aliens coming down from mars and making crop circles, but we all know it's a hoax, right?" Said Nettie.

"Damn you. Don't try and stop me from understanding everything. I know too much, Nettie! What do you think you're gonna do now?" Sadie said, giggling hysterically.

"Well, I could do a lot." Nettie said under her breath.

"Oh really! I heard that! Like what?" Sadie yelled.

"Kill you, your family, friends, give you a million dollars, lots of things. It's rather tempting to kill you. You are just too great a friend for me to hurt you." Nettie sighed.

"Haha. Really. Then do it right now! Kill me! I don't care, what do I live for here?" Sadie said.

"Sadie, please, honey, stop. You really don't want to make me do this. I don't have enough control…" Nettie said, shaking a bit.

"No, really, please, do it."

Sadie picked up a piece of paper and cut her finger with it.

"Ouch! Paper cut! At least I'll be dead soon, right, Nettie, friend?" Sadie asked, in hysterics now.

_God damn it, Sadie. Well, you asked for it. _Nettie thought to herself.

Nettie's lips curled back from her teeth revealing her sharp fangs, and she pounced on Sadie before she could even ask to stop.

She sunk her teeth into Sadie's arm, thinking that was the best place because she could stop herself if it was needed.

The soft silky feeling of blood running down Nettie's throat felt so good.

A stop wasn't in the cards. Nettie savored the taste of human blood she had refused to drink for so long. Sadie was silently wailing cries of help.

_Poor Sadie. Oh well, Curiosity did kill the cat._ Thought Nettie, licking the dried blood of her lips.

Only a minute or two later, due to Nettie's parched throat, Sadie was sucked dry. Before jumping out the window, Nettie stared at Sadie's now cold, lifeless body. She shook her head, assuring herself that it was the right thing to do. Unable to resist, Nettie looked back again and cursed herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Nettie ran back home to Rick. He was reading a book when Nettie pounced on him. "Hey." She said. "Well hello there, Net. You are rather eager today." Rick hinted.

"No, no, I am just trying to get my mind off things."

"Oh, well perfect! What better way to do so than-"

"Rick, listen, later, ok? I-"

"What?" Rick asked

"I killed Sadie." Nettie said bluntly.

Rick narrowed his eyebrows and stared at Nettie. A cold hard silence enveloped their bedroom.

For about and hour, Rick continued to stare long and hard and Nettie. Rick let out a habitual deep breath, and muttered to himself, "Why?"

Nettie took it upon herself to answer. "If you were there, you would have totally understood, Rick. It was just too much for me to handle. You should have saw her…"

"Why were you even at her house in the first place?"

"Rick, she saw us. She saw us kiss, everything. She almost figured out what we were."

Rick looked down, staying silent.

"Rick! Talk to me, please. Please tell me you understand!" Nettie pleaded, trying to push away her guilt.

Rick and Nettie both turned as they heard the click of their window unlock and a figure jump into their room.

"Well, for some reason, I still don't really understand, Nettie." Said Edward, wiping his brow.


	6. Chapter 6

Nettie grabbed Rick's hand and squeezed, shutting her eyes but knowing it wouldn't make a difference. Edward could read her mind, everything she hoped for, wanted for, and was scared for.

Edward smiled as he read Nettie's thought.

"Well, that's very nice, Antoinette, and yes, I would love to, but I don't think Rick would appreciate us doing that."

Rick growled, staring at Edward. Nettie could feel the urge to want to be closer to Rick again.

"Honey, you know you don't have to do that. I would never want anyone else than you, Rick."

Edward smirked. "I beg to differ."

The urging increased rapidly. Nettie's heart would have been pulsing hard if it could have.

"Rick, please, stop, I really need to focus on something else right now." Nettie pleaded. Edward laughed.

Rick stood up on the bed, readying himself in the same attack position as Edward.

"Why the hell are you here? Go away, leave us. It was a small mistake; you know Nettie is still young. Shouldn't you understand? You are always invading her head." Rick said, defending Nettie.

"Ah, Rick. You are just as I remembered. Always going for the young ones, the only way you can find love is with your special power. It is only a fake feeling, you know." Edward said to him, striking a chord in his brain.

Ricky knew that Nettie still loved him, regardless, but he couldn't help but believe that Edward was still a little bit right.

Rick contemplated attacking Edward. It was two against one.

Edward questioned Rick's thoughts. "Do you really think that is a good idea, considering I can anticipate your every move?"

"Well what else do you want me to do? I don't know why the hell you are making a big deal out of a simple killed human! Nettie isn't on a rampage, she is doing a lot better than most! Why? What are you here to do?" Rick shouted at Edward.

"You loved, her, didn't you?" Edward asked

_Yes._ Rick feebly responded in his mind, not wanting Nettie to know.

"That's why. You should have stopped her, Rick."

_What does it matter? Like a human and a vampire's relationship would really work. Your crazy, Edward. I don't get it._

Edward looked at Nettie and Rick, cowering in a corner. He wished he were with Bella so badly. He wished Bella were a vampire, safe and with him forever. He realized that he shouldn't be bothering them with this. A vampire and a human's relationship would never work. That's why Edward left her.

Edward looked back at the couple. "Sorry. I am having a bit more trouble in the head than you could imagine. I am sure this makes no sense to you. No hard feelings, O.k.? See you around."

He jumped out the window, closing it behind him politely. How you could jump in and out of someone's window considerately, Nettie was not sure. But it worked.


	7. Chapter 7

Staring at the window, Rick wrapped his arm around Nettie's slim waist. She stiffened in his embrace. Nettie quickly pushed him off, slamming him into the wall so hard it cracked on the impact.

Rick began to say, "What are you-" but Nettie yelled at him before he could say more.

"I thought you loved ME! Not that stupid ass HUMAN girl! How could you do this to me! All along I thought you were just putting up a show, pretending to like Sadie! Convince everyone we were brother and sister!" Sadie screamed at him, losing more control with every sentence.

"I was just going along with Edward, trying to get him away." Rick said.

"Really? Then why didn't you say it aloud? You've done this to me one too many times, Rick. I go through this, convincing myself that you really only love me. I don't even know why I am here anymore!" Nettie shouted, on the verge of tears, if it was possible for her to cry.

Rick shook his head. "What about you? What exactly were you thinking when Edward was making his comments? Does that not counter anything?"

"Even if I did love him, Rick, you would just have to get over it like I always have to with other girls you are with. I know you think about things too! You can't blame me for that!" Nettie said, her voice quivering.

"Look. This clearly isn't going anywhere. Can't we just put this behind us, Nettie? We have both been culprits of things we shouldn't have done. Let's just forget about it, O.K.? I forgive you if you forgive me."

Nettie thought about agreeing to Rick's offer, then through clenched teeth answered the question.

"No."

She said this as she ran out the door.

Rick knew it was hopeless for him to try and follow. She was done with him, forever.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, readers, it's not over... What will happen with Edward and Nettie? Find out next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry if this seems like sort of a filler chapter, But it will form into something exciting.**

* * *

Nettie ran into the forest as fast as she could, hoping to forget about everything she had done. She had already regretted leaving Rick, even though she knew in the back of her mind she would never love him again.

Through jumbled thoughts, she suddenly realized that it might be a smart idea to hide Sadie's body. Painful, but a smart idea. It would be necessary if she would ever be forgiven.

Vampires just didn't like to forget.

Nettie slowed her pace down as she approached Sadie's home. Her bedroom window was still open, and her curtains were eerily blowing in the wind.

She jumped into her bedroom silently. Staring at Sadie more and more, she realized that it would probably be best to just leave her there. There was nothing worse than a family not knowing where their child went. Better have the weight lifted off their shoulders that she was dead.

Nettie suddenly felt an intense urge to check if there was any blood left in Sadie's limp body. After all, a vampire could have only so many morals.

She walked over, pressing her lips to Sadie's cold lifeless arm again. Nettie couldn't go to her neck-It just seemed too harsh and violent.

_Weird thinking, considering I did just kill her._ Nettie thought to herself, shrugging.

Slowly, but surely, blood began flowing to Nettie's throat. She felt sick and wrong for thinking of mutilating Sadie's body even further, but there really wasn't anything like the taste of human blood.

Eventually Nettie had quenched her thirst and drained the body completely this time. She jumped out the window without a second thought.

Nettie didn't feel as guilty this time for drinking Sadie's blood. Her thirst for _anything_, really, had become intensified. She felt free, like she could do anything.

Sadie was going to enjoy being a vampire, and live up to her name as one.


End file.
